


Meet me in the woods

by RoseMeister



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pre-Third War, mermaid au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: She should be alone on this beach. Should have little company but the wind, the thousands of tiny pebbles dotting the shore. She picked it for a reason, after all, somewhere safe but isolated for her to burn the night away, forget about how angry Sylvanas is likely going to be about her arriving a day late after what should have been a very simple expedition.Vereesa meets someone new





	Meet me in the woods

A sudden burst of light jolts Vereesa awake. For a second, she is sure it was some strange imagining, a bolt of lightning magicked out of a clear sky, but she is proved wrong moments later when she sees another sudden burst of light, living only a moment before it melts back into the dark.

She scrambles to her feet, tries to search for her bow with touch alone, finding only sea-smoothed pebbles and driftwood before she abandons the thought entirely as the light appears again. A brilliant sapphire blue this time, swirling and dancing in the air.

She should be alone on this beach. Should have little company but the wind, the thousands of tiny pebbles dotting the shore. She picked it for a reason, after all, somewhere safe but isolated for her to burn the night away, forget about how angry Sylvanas is likely going to be about her arriving a day late after what should have been a very simple expedition.

The strange light appears once more, lingering in the sky, and this time she creeps onto the nearby rock shelf, keeping her movements subtle as she moves towards the strange lights. It’s a professional interest, of course. Just checking to see if its dangerous, a threat to Silvermoon. Not because the lights are beautiful, entrancing. Not because she doesn’t know if her curiosity will let her go home without knowing the source.

By the time she reaches the edge of the rock shelf, she can see the lights clearer. Each one lights up the sea for a millisecond, only a flash at a time, but still enough for her to make out a vaguely person shaped shadow. Something too far out to simply be a rock. She squints at it, tries to capture a hint of movement, any sign that she’s not going completely mad.

On instinct, she tries to take a step closer, but without focus her foot catches on the uneven surface of the rock, and she can’t regain her balance fast enough to avoid crashing loudly in the waves.

What sight she once had is stolen away into sheer darkness, sinking her within some awful void, the taste of salt overwhelming. She’s been underwater for long enough for the panic to begin sparking in her lungs, and all her attempts to control it are destroyed as she finds herself caught in _something_ , a something that doesn’t just entangle itself around her, but begins to drag her away, stabs ice cold fear into her heart that _this_ is how she’ll die.

And then she breaks the surface, chest heaving, desperate for the taste of air to replace the salt coating her mouth. Her flailing hands still for a moment as they collide with something soft, strangely warm. She traces them up to feel the curve of a neck, the line of someone’s jaw.

She swallows. “Who are you?”

One of the lights appears, but doesn’t travel and dance like the others, instead slowly spinning by her head, its warm yellow light restoring her vision at last. Let’s her see a shockingly beautiful woman staring back at her, her eyes glowing slightly in the dark. Let’s her see the scales creeping up the side of her neck.

“You’re… You’re a-”

“Are you alright?” The woman cuts her off, her voice soft but genuine. She places a dripping hand on her forehead, stares into Vereesa’s eyes with her own strange glow. “I didn’t know anyone else was here. I would have- I don’t know. I feel as if I caused this, somehow.”

“No, that wasn’t- that was me, I wasn’t looking, I should have…” She’s floundering, her mind not yet recovered from each new shock to form the words she desperately wants it to, to grant her some semblance of elegance, of grace, something beyond jumbled confusion. It has been some long minutes since she first fell, and she only now realises that her hand hasn’t moved from where she left it touching the woman’s jaw, and hastily withdraws it.

The woman notices, draws her own hand away. Leaves them staring at each other, unmoving. Part of Vereesa’s mind is still whirring, trying to get her to plan a defence, an attack, a way to distract this strange woman for long enough for her to carve out an upper hand. But the rest of her mind feels deadened, frozen still in shock. Keeps trying to convince her she is hallucinating, that the long journey, the stress, has worn her mind out to the point of breaking entirely.

“Who are you?” she repeats.

“My name is Jaina.” It’s not exactly what she was looking for, but she accepts it.

“Vereesa.”

Jaina nods quietly, mouths the sound. It’s almost charming really, watching that, seeing a small almost-smile creep onto her lips.

And for a second, Vereesa forgets who Jaina is, where she is. For a second. Then it all floods back, and she tries to push herself further away, to put some space between her and this strangely alluring danger.

There’s something akin to concern carved onto Jaina’s face, and her hands start to reach out, bringing the tide of panic in to fully drown Vereesa’s mind, makes her kick out until her back hits solid rock. She wants to climb it, escape from here, but even attempting that would mean turning her back to Jaina and leaving herself vulnerable.

“I’m sorry.” Jaina says, frozen still, hands hanging in mid-air. “I didn’t mean to- this isn’t-” she sounds about as panicked as Vereesa feels. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you. I only want to know if you’re alright.”

She shouldn’t trust her. She shouldn’t even talk to her, stay anywhere close to this woman, whoever or whatever she is. And yet. She sounds so genuine, so honest, so young and so familiar that it is almost hard to maintain that level of fear.

Especially as she has not yet even attempted to harm her, and surely, surely, if she had wanted to, she would have already, and done away with the pretence of caring.

She closes her eyes a moment, breathes out. Forces her body to relax, at least a little.

“I’m alright.” She says finally. “Just… A little out of it.”

“You are sure?”

“Yes.”

Jaina seems to want to press further, but Vereesa cuts her off.

“I really should go.”

Jaina looks disappointed somehow. Or just worried, it’s hard to tell. But she doesn’t object, doesn’t even speak until Vereesa has clambered to the top of the rock ledge, balanced herself a little while away from the edge. “Take care of yourself, Vereesa.”

Vereesa pauses, looks back at where Jaina still floats. Feels almost guilty, for the suspicion, the fear, for being so careless as to fall in the first place. By all rights, she should probably apologise, but her mind is still struggling to grasp at words, so she doesn’t.

“I will.” She says instead.

“Safe travels.” Jaina projects as she reaches the shore. Vereesa is shrouded in darkness once more, but she still raises a hand in goodbye. Jaina gives her a small wave back, and then slips beneath the waves, her light snuffing out in an instant. Leaves the beach as it was when Vereesa first walked its shore. Cold, lonely, dark.

It takes an age for sleep to finally find her.

* * *

Sylvanas barely seems willing to let her out of her sight for the next week, burdening her with task after task within the Windrunner Spire itself, keeping her out of reach of even the forest. Cloying, overprotective, too much for her to be willing to simply sit by idly and accept. Leaves her more than hungry for a sense of freedom, less so to prove her ability to be trusted again and more just so she can escape from civilisation, from people who know her family infinitely more than they know her.

She ends up sneaking out at night, unbolting her window and slipping out, silent as any of the other nightly denizens of the forest. Slips into shadows amongst the trees, unafraid of tumbling roots and hanging vines, and even the threat of a twisted ankle does little to dissuade her from the promise of some privacy, of the taste of the forest in her lungs once more. 

She moves as fast as she can, without an end goal to orient herself, watches the stars and remembers each navigational lesson imprinted on her by her sisters. Somehow wishes she could see them as more than the map they set them out as, hear the stories they had always cast aside as childish and useless.

Or at least, she doesn't believe she is following a set path, and yet her aimless wandering has led her back towards to the coast again, to a strip of shoreline so close to the forest that the familiar forest scent mixes with the sea. She wanders along the border between, where the ground is not quite sand, not quite soil, and the plants grip on to their chance of life with feverish desperation.

She watches out over the ocean, the glimmer of small waves under the bright moon, and pretends that she is here for the serenity. The simple colourless beauty of it all, the unfamiliarity of the ocean, and not that even her unthinking mind is still stuck on the memory of the woman from before, hoping to see even a distant glimmer of sparks, to see the strange lights and be reminded that she is still there somewhere amidst the waves, hidden from sight even if she is still so clear in Vereesa's mind.

Wonders how she can be so foolish as to think someone as strange and interesting as that would spare a thought to remember her.

In the end, she kicks off her boots and rolls up her pants, abandons the muddy sand to walk closer still. To walk right where the water begins, cool water washing right up to her mid-calf.

She stands there for a moment, then sinks down into the wet sand, casting aside any concerns about of sand in her clothes for a chance to breathe in the still air, to look at the sinking darkness before her and just forget she even exists. 

Her family never cared much for the ocean, too distracted by the seduction of the forest, in learning to submerge themselves in its presence, until they can hardly feel whole outside of its shadow. Carving their way up to a mastery of it, bending its shadows and branches to their own wills. 

And yet there is something magnetising about the endless waves. The glimmer of its dark surface, the mystery of exactly what lies beneath. How something could have swallowed up so many lives and yet remain so seemingly simple. Peaceful. Unworried by any mortal hands. A strange land filled with strange things.

An object flies towards her, and she reaches up instinctively to try to catch it, her fingers melting through its surface, untouched, unchanged. A sphere of light, a bright azure blue, hovering just above her fingers. It’s strange enough to catch her eyes for several long moments before she can manage to drag herself away, to scan her eyes over the ocean to find where the light bends differently, where the shadows fall in a way alternate to every other wave. Squints closer, sees the small glow of blue eyes even at this distance. Wishes the sphere had mass, that she could toss it back, to see and know for certain.

Instead she raises a hand in greeting, hopes whatever small light is given off can translate it across the distance.

"Hello?" she tries out, raising her voice to the limit just below shouting. Somehow worried still, even in isolation, that someone will hear. Report her. Drag her all the way back home, the reckless child disciplined once more.

Another small light appears in response, lighting up whatever figure hides out amongst the waves, shows off a somehow already familiar glimmer of gold. Jaina swims much closer before she replies in turn, close enough that Vereesa can make out some of the features of her face, that she is reassured in her identity.

"You came back." Jaina says, raising her voice in turn, honestly delighted. 

"Yes." is all Vereesa offers in return, almost overwhelmed. It’s too much, honestly. She was only looking for the quiet open air, a chance to feel less chained within her own home, and being here once more, in the company of someone as inexplicably magnetising as Jaina is has her mind swept up with little space left to occupy with thoughts of words, and meanings, and conversation.

“I was hoping you would.” Jaina says, and in the light of her own sphere she can see the shine of her smile, something wide and strangely honest.

Vereesa takes a step closer into the water, flinches slightly as a particularly tall wave rises up, high enough to wet the bottom of her uniform. She hesitates a moment, but a glance up, into the light of the other woman’s eyes, shining somehow brighter still than the moon, than the light she holds, has her willing to throw aside concerns about sand, and salt water, and how difficult it will be to trudge back home in sodden clothes, and she steps further into the water. Her clothes flow strangely, give her movement a strange friction, and yet she continues, up until she is no longer walking but swimming, only stopping when she misjudges and comes so close that Jaina has to reach out a hand to stop her from crashing into her. The hand lingers, but only for the briefest of moments before it withdraws entirely.

“I didn’t know you would be here.” She says at last. Doesn’t need to raise her voice at all, more than close enough to reach out and touch her if she wants. But doesn’t, still far too conscious of how little she knows or understands about this strange woman.

“Of course. I wanted to-” Jaina cuts herself off for a moment. “I was curious.”

“About what?”

“You.” She says. “I mean. I haven’t met any elves before. I was hoping you would… I’m not sure. We didn’t get to talk much, before. I wanted to know who you are, beyond just the elven ranger who slips on rocks.”

“That was once.” Vereesa says, almost indignant, her temper cooling somewhat when she sees the woman turn her head to the side, hide a laugh.

And yeah, maybe. Maybe she wants the same. Wants to see beyond just the surface, no matter how interesting that surface seems to be. Wants to know something of the woman beyond it, beyond the stranger with her bright smile and brighter eyes, her strange magic and alien physiology.

“What exactly did you want to know?”

“What’s the forest like?” Jaina asks. Vereesa almost would have laughed if the question were any less sincere.

“It’s… I mean, it’s…” she pauses a second, lets air flow back into her lungs, gives herself the space to breathe and think and form sentences properly, not just dive into words too distracted by the woman in front of her to construct any form of sense. “It’s beautiful, but in a much different way to here. Surrounded by nature at all times. And at first it seems just like endless trees, and nothing else, but given time you start to see more. See further into it, the breathing network of living things, until you can read into the history of a place just by looking at what grows there.”

“Your turn.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You can ask me something. Only if you’d like, of course.”

“Oh.” Its almost impossible to think of anything. A world of difference, an infinite amount of questions and curiosities that could be asked. She settles on her gut desire. “How do you make that light?”

“This?” Jaina makes the twin lights move, spin around each other, fly high enough into the sky that they are shrouded in darkness once more, before sinking them back down to flood them with light, quick enough to catch the grin on Jaina’s face. “Magic.”

“Wow.” There’s little else she can think of to say, but Jaina doesn’t seem to mind, keeps the lights spinning in the palm of her hand, shifting the colours every so often, deep blue to purple to an almost violent red, before fading into a warm yellow glow. “It’s beautiful.”

Jaina almost seems to blush for a moment. “Thank you. I mean it’s- it’s just lights. It’s not anything complicated. It’s just… it’s the first spell I ever learnt. It reminds me of home.”

The woman’s body posture has changed, started to curl in on herself slightly, and instinctually Vereesa finds herself wanting to draw her in, to stroke her hair, erase any trace of sadness from her. She almost does, but the slowed movement of her hands through water gives her reminder enough of where she is, and so she doesn’t.

“Where’s home then?” she asks, watching the woman brighten for a moment.

“It’s right- wait. I thought we were taking turns. You just asked a question.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’ll answer two of your questions next if you just continue.”

Jaina watches her quietly for a moment, and it’s difficult to do anything but watch her back. To stare into the strange sinking depths of her glowing blue eyes, to study her features. Familiar yet strange. So similar in so many ways to her people, but there remain endless amounts of tiny differences. Her much smaller ears, the harsher line of her jaw. The tiny line of scales beginning just where her neck sinks beneath the water.

Its strange really. All that was enough to flood her with fears of the unknown but a week ago, and yet now it’s nothing short of entrancing. A second meeting, enough time spent listening to the quiet rumble of her voice, and Vereesa has already forgotten much of that fear.

Finally, Jaina laughs quietly, shrugs slightly from her place in the water. Swims closer to Vereesa, until they are facing the same direction, looking out into the dark endless tracks of the ocean. Close enough that she can feel the slight ripples of movement made by her in the water. She points up at the night sky, likely towards one of a million stars. “It’s a few weeks journey in that direction, sunk at the bottom of the ocean. That’s where I grew up, where my mother and brother still live.”

Vereesa squints up at where she’s pointing, tries to decipher exactly which star she’s pointing at. It’s not one of the handful of constellations she knows from navigation lessons with her sisters, but then again, they’d have little need of travelling across the ocean towards some secret underwater city, so that’s hardly surprising. “That one?” she tries, pointing at the brightest star she can see in that corner of the sky.

“No, that’s...” Jaina trails off, then makes some thoughtful sound in the base of her throat. And then she plunges the two of them into darkness once more, crushing the twin lights in her hand. She grabs Vereesa’s hand, and for the briefest of seconds the fear returns. The reminder of how much trust she has placed in someone so alien, that she willingly chose to take herself out of her element, out of the terrain she could have had the slightest bit of advantage in. That she sunk herself here, thoughtlessly, with the desperate expectation of a half-drowned bird being circled by a shark that she would survive this new mistake.

But the moment passes, and Jaina hasn’t moved to hurt her yet, just repositions her hand so that it points at a now more obvious star. Leaves her hand there for a moment, damp but warm, before removing it entirely.

“See? That one right there.” Jaina voice is almost too loud this close, and even with the lights gone Vereesa can sense where she is, the memory of movement transferred through water, the echoes of heat passing through the air. Makes her long, strangely, in that moment before her consciousness recognises it, for her hand to return.

“I see.” It’s not much, from here. A single star amongst uncountable others, easily lost without the knowledge of what it means. And even still, a star doesn’t exactly describe what she wants to know. Doesn’t so much as hint at what the city looks like, what its people are like. What history it has, what secrets remain hidden even from those that live there. Her curiosity is beyond unsated, made only hungrier still by what little knowledge she has gained so far. “What does it look like? How many people live there? How many other cities are there?”

The lights return, spinning around their heads in time for Vereesa to recognise the clear pout forming on Jaina’s face. “You said you’d answer my questions next.”

Vereesa wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Or maybe just to release the tension that had been bubbling up inside of her. Or, just at the thought that she was frightened just moments before of the same woman pouting at her now. Either way, she can’t stop a smile forming.

“Alright, alright. What do you want to know?”

Jaina doesn’t hesitate. “Where’s your home? What’s it like?”

She’s still so close, and Vereesa reaches a hand out to her shoulder, turns them away until they face the shore. Jaina doesn’t fight the movement, or complain about the touch, and Vereesa leaves her hand there as she starts to talk, stabilising herself against Jaina to point at her own star this time. “You can’t see it from here, but there’s a city hidden amidst the forest. An old city, full of history and knowledge.” She squints a little, moves her hand a touch away. “And over there is where I live with my sisters.”

The words have already escaped her mouth by the time she hesitates enough to reconsider what she has said. Wonders if she should have told her exactly where her people live. Where she lives. Especially when she has no way to tell whether or not what Jaina told her was even true, whether there really is a city lying underneath that ocean star.

A glance at Jaina eases her worries, grants her the sight of a woman entranced, still looking out into the dark twisted trees, a small smile on her lips.

Vereesa’s hand is still resting on her shoulder, but Jaina hasn’t shown any sign of being uncomfortable with the contact yet, and so she leaves it there a moment longer. Even if it makes treading water that touch more difficult. She’s still far too curious, a hunger that dives beyond words and into desire for a much more tactile knowledge. Wants to know what all of her feels like, her hair, her arms, what it’d feel like to trace the line of her waist as it flows between skin and scale. Finds herself having to consciously control her hands, avoid crossing some irredeemable boundary.

And yet, even with it all, the excitement, the curiosity, the entire exhilarating newness at stake, the late hour begins to weigh down on her, stealing a yawn from her lips. Jaina notices, turning around at once, looking surprised and almost apologetic.

“Oh.” She says. “I didn’t realise. I have- I’m distracting you from rest.”

“It’s fine. I just-” a yawn interrupts her again, and she concedes finally. “I should probably go.”

Jaina nods for a moment before she speaks. “Visit me again?” She has one of Vereesa’s hands caught between two of hers, her touch burning hot, and yet endlessly gentle. “Please?” 

Her voice is almost too soft to hear, but desperate nonetheless. Makes Vereesa pause. Consider, for a moment, if her earlier suspicion was unwarranted. Whether Jaina is just another lonely woman, hungry for any sort of connection.

Suspicions and second thoughts, things too deep, too convoluted, to decipher easily, to cut into readable pieces, to understand every inch of Jaina’s motivations. Much easier, instead, to ignore it, decide with what she herself wants.

“I’ll return here again.” She says.

Jaina’s smile is brilliant.

* * *

Alleria complains about the stench of seawater in her room, the ever-damp ranger uniforms. Even after being washed several times Vereesa can’t seem to save them. The smell becomes a strange reminder, makes her think of glowing blue eyes, magic, and a woman with a gentle laugh.

She’s taken to sneaking out every night she can, counting on her sisters having a thousand other distractions to keep them from noticing her constant absences. Whether they think Vereesa is acting strange or not she doesn’t know, but neither of them comments.

The months pass easily.

* * *

“I have something for you.” Jaina says one night. The evening is early, traces of grey lingering in the sky, and yet it is still dark enough for Jaina’s eyes to glow like beacons.

They’ve found somewhere to act as a comfortable balance for the two of them, a rock shelf flat enough for Vereesa to lie on it with minimal complaints, the edge of which sinks deep enough into the sea to allow Jaina sufficient room. Lets her lean against the rock, undisturbed by the constant rhythm of the waves.

“Hold out your hand.” Jaina says, trying and completely failing to hide the smile creeping onto her face. Vereesa reaches a hand out, smiles a little when Jaina encompasses it with two of her own.

“OK. Close your eyes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s a surprise. You’ll like it.”

She rolls her eyes, but complies nonetheless. Cuts out everything but the unmoving stone beneath her, the sound of the waves, and the warmth of Jaina’s hands on hers. There’s a moment of hesitation, then Jaina presses something small into the palm of her hand. Curls her fingers back around it. Draws her own hands away.

“You can open your eyes now.”

She does, looks to Jaina in question, but she just grins silently, inclines her head towards whatever Vereesa now holds.

A necklace rests in the palm of her hand, a small but intricately carved shell, tiny patterns within patterns, enough that trying to focus on one makes the rest of them spin in the corner of her eye.

Jaina reaches up, taps its centre, and the shell lights up like a torch, brighter even than Jaina’s usual lights. “I enchanted it for you. It responds to touch.”

Vereesa slips it over her head, and then tests it, quietly delighted when it responds. Somehow the light makes it even more enrapturing, highlighting once hidden patterns, creating strange new shapes. It’s far too easy for her to lose herself within it, to imagine sigils and meaning within its carved form.

She looks up finally after minutes of studying its patterns and swirls, finds Jaina watching her quietly, head resting on her crossed arms. Smiling softly, not quite conscious, only jerking into animation when she realises Vereesa is looking at her. Tries to cover up that former softness with a broader grin.

“You like it?”

“I do. It’s beautiful, Jaina. You didn’t have to- this is a lot, really.”

Jaina reaches up to squeeze her arm. “I wanted to.”

It’s strange. This has to be one of the very, very few times they’ve met where Vereesa has the chance to walk home unsaturated by salt, safe above the waves. And yet. And yet. She misses it somehow, the water, the insistent movement of the waves, being so close to Jaina that she can feel traces of her in the water.

She can already hear the judgemental voices of her sisters echoing in her head, but she ignores them, stands up long enough to do a short run, dives deep into the waves.

She has grown stronger in the last few months. Learnt to adapt to the currents and patterns of the tide, to swim fast and hard, and this time there is no fear, no matter how far she dives.

Jaina is hovering near her when she breaks the surface, concern melting into relief as she sees her, briefly draws her shoulders into an awkward hug.

“Have you gone mad?”

“I think so.”

Jaina barks out an ungraceful laugh, stays close enough to drop her head briefly on Vereesa’s shoulder.

“You are so strange sometimes, Vereesa.”

“You love it.”

It’s a joke. Phrased as a joke, intoned as a joke, and yet. Jaina hesitates a fraction of a second too long, draws her head away too sharply, stares at her a little too wide eyed. Makes Vereesa consider something she really should have considered before.

She turns the light off. Throws them back into that former darkness, nothing but the moon, the stars, and Jaina’s eyes to contrast with it. Jaina’s fallen silent, but she can still see her eyes wide, focused exclusively on her.

Her sisters are going to kill her if they ever find out.

She's close enough to hear Jaina's breathing stutter as she threads her fingers through her hair, feel the wild thrumming of her heart from where her other hand lies against her neck. It should be enough. Should be clear enough, this and every strange lingering touch, every time she's turned her head too fast and caught Jaina watching her. But still. She doesn't trust herself, doesn't quite trust that she's reading things right.

Tonight, though, she feels brave.

"Stop me if you don't want this." She says quietly, staring into that almost blinding glow. Jaina doesn't reply, but her hands are floating around Vereesa's waist, only just touching.

She hasn't pushed her away, hasn't cursed or laughed at her yet. Vereesa stops thinking, pulls her in slowly. Almost kisses her, until she hesitates at the last minute, close enough to feel the slightest brush of Jaina's lips against hers.

She's ruined things, she thinks. Pushed things too far. Convinced herself that polite friendliness was romantic interest, and now she's going to lose the closest friend she's made in years out of desperation for someone to love her.

Thinks that, at least, until Jaina's hands settle properly on her, pull her in to close the gap at last.

Breathes her in, desperate, hungry. Leans into her properly, lets Jaina focus on keeping the two of them afloat so Vereesa can focus on bringing her in even closer, on tracing every secret kept hidden on her lips. On how to touch her, make her sigh against her.

One of her hands dips lower, traces Jaina’s side, down from the soft and familiar touch of skin and into the strangeness of scales. Feels Jaina shiver against her, and keeps her hands touching right on the interface between the two, the in-between texture there. Marvels at it quietly, and almost wishes she had the light to look properly. But that would mean pulling away, giving up the woman twisted up in her arms for even a moment.

It’s properly dark now. A blanketing, suffocating, private dark, no witnesses but the moon. Vereesa pulls away from Jaina slightly, only just far enough to speak.

“Do you have anywhere you need to go tonight?”

“No.”

“Good.”

* * *

Alleria still complains about the seawater years later.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v8wqI8KE_E)
> 
> i dont rly know what this is lol but its been sitting on my computer for a while and i feel a bit bad about the radio silence so
> 
> im pretty sure i got some geography (maybe even geology im not sure) wrong but like............ i had an aesthetic i wanted so yknow.... im gonna have to live with that. if there actually is canon azeroth geology info let me know bc im a huge nerd lol
> 
> anyways I'm around on [tumblr](http://octopusdragon.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/AdaarHerah)


End file.
